Song Of Love
by babypanda518
Summary: Kim Jaejoong,16 tahun,namja cantik yang selalu bernasib sial. Di awal masuk asrama sekolah,Jaejoong berharap bisa menghilangkan stres dan kemalangan yang selalu menimpanya. Tapi memang dasar sial,Jaejoong justru menginjak Jung Yunho yang sedang tidur. Tak hanya itu,Kepala Sekolah bersikeras memasangkannya dengan namja liar dan menaruhnya di Asrama Mirotic. YUNJAE! NO SIDERS! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : **Song Of Love **

Author: **Kima as babypanda518**

Genre: **YAOI! BxB! Romance! School life! **

Rating: **Teen to Mature**

Main Cast :

**Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong DBSK**

Slight Cast :

**DBSK member**

**EXO member**

**Dan akan bertambah seiring waktu berjalan ^^**

**WARNING : OOC,Banyak typo,BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, alur jelek dan membosankan lalu kemungkinan terparah bisa menyebabkan mual-mual /? ._. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T FLAME! DON'T BASH! NO SIDERS!**

**a/n** : annyeeeonng~~ bertemu dengan Kima lagi di ff ke empat dengan cast YunJae yuhuuuu~~ nyoba-nyoba bikin ff dengan pairing paliiiiing terkenal menurut kima ^^ semoga suka dan responnya baik. Sebenernya ini diambil dari salah satu komik buatan Maki Fujita tapi kima rombak menjadi Yaoi! Dan kima gatau ini komik aslinya ada berapa volume karena kima Cuma punya volume 1 itu juga lupa balikin ke tempat pinjeman komik. Jadi ini komik remake tapi untuk 4 chapternya kemungkinan diambil dari komiknya volume 1 ^^

**ENJOY! AND HAPPY READING!**

**::**

**::**

**YunJae is Real!**

* * *

**All the POV is Kim Jaejoong**

Aku Kim Jaejoong,16 Tahun. Teman-teman menjulukiku 'namja cantik musibahan' tapi aku lebih mengakui diriku sebagai 'namja tampan malang' makanya di SMA SHINKI ini aku bertekad akan melepaskan kesan 'kemalangan' dan 'gampang kena musibahan' itu.

Tapi …

"Ukh! Tinggal lima menit" desisku.

"AKU TIDAK MAU TELAT LAGI!"

Aku pun terus berlari dari halte bus menuju sekolah yang jaraknya lumayan jauh itu. Aku terus berlari dan berlari,menghiraukan daun-daun yang berjatuhan di musim gugur ini. Aku seperti ditertawakan oleh tekadku itu.

Tiba-tiba …

**NGEK**

Aku memberhentikan lari ku dan menatap ke bawah kaki ku. Aku seperti menginjak sesuatu dan berbunyi tapi apa ya? Kucing kah? Tapi jiji saja tidak punya suara seperti kau sepertinya terlalu capek berlari makanya berhalusinasi,Kim Jaejoong.

"AW!"

Ada suara terkejut dan aku pun menoleh ke belakang. Ada namja yang mempunyai mata dengan sorotan tajam,badan yang tegap dan warna kulitnya sedikit tan. Jadi aku menginjak orang ternyata. Eh? Menginjak orang?

"GYAAAAAA!"

Inilah awal musibah besarku.

Musibah seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"M-mian-mianhae"

"A-aku ti-tidak sengaja ku-injak, sungguh" aku meminta maaf kepada namja tersebut tapi namja itu hanya memandang ku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

_Percuma,percuma. Habis sudah,terlanjur kuinjak. Tapi kan aku tidak sengaja. Bagaimana ini? Ucap ku dalam hati._

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku cukup kaget juga,tapi ini pengalaman yang cukup menyegarkan" Ucap namja tersebut yang tidak aku ketahui namanya. Yang aku tahu Ia mempunyai sorotan mata tajam yang sedikit mengintimidasiku.

"Yunho!"

"Ck! Kami mencari mu dari kemarin"

"Yo! Yoochun-ah. Kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu disini sekarang ya"

"Ck! Cukup,tutup mulutmu Jung" Ucap namja yang dipanggil Yoochun tadi.

Aku hanya melihat percakapan mereka yang sungguh tidak aku mengerti disini.

"Sepertinya dia sudah mengganggumu. Maafkan dia ne?" Kata Yoochun kepadaku. Aku pun berpikir yang harusnya minta maaf ini kan aku bukan dia. Aneh.

"Padahal kalau tidak ada pengganggu,kita bisa saling lebih akrab. Sayang sekali. Bye!" Ucap namja yang dipanggil Yunho tadi.

"Dasar,apa boleh buat. Aku tak bermaksud buruk,tapi lebih baik jangan berhubungan dengannya" Kata Yoochun yang ternyata sunbae ku di sekolah ini. Terlihat dari jas sekolah disebelah lengan kanannya yang ada emblem bintang berwarna merah.

Aku hanya terdiam dengan ucapannya barusan. Apa maksud Yoochun Sunbae tadi? Ck! Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku kelas saja.

* * *

**Di Ruang Fisika**

"Jadi karena telat,kamu dihukum bersih-bersih tempat ini? Khas seorang Kim Jaejoong sekali puahahaha"

"Dugaan kita memang tidak meleset"

"Memangnya apa dugaan kalian?" Aku bertanya pada Xiumin yang membuat dugaan konyol tentang ku karena telat, Dasar penggosip.

"Soal musibah apa lagi yang akan menimpamu"

"Ah berisik kalian ini!" Aku melemparkan lap yang sebelumnya bekas membersihkan meja kepada Luhan.

"Keunde. Yang dimaksud 'Yunho' itu mungkin Jung Yunho,anak kelas 2" Ucap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam tidak memberikan bahan ledekannya terhadap ku.

"Memang dia terkenal ya?" Kata ku.

"Tentu saja terkenal" Timpal Xiumin.

"Ah Jae baru masuk sekolah ini sih" Kata Luhan.

"Wajahnya ganteng kan?"

Aku pun mengingat lagi kejadian tadi pagi saat aku menginjak si Yunho itu dan mengingat wajahnya yang kata Baekhyun itu ganteng.

"_Ganteng gak ya? Hmm" aku pun membayangkan mukanya lalu berpikir._

"Namja liar dari jurusan music"

"Tukang bolos,suka gonta-ganti pacar"

"Biarpun liar,selama masih keren sih oke! Ya kan?

"Namja-namja jurusan music di sekolah kita levelnya tinggi ya"

Aku hanya mendengarkan perkataan teman-temanku saja tanpa mengikuti pembicaraan mereka karena aku tidak tahu siapa mereka. Lebih baik aku mendengarkan lagu saja. Toh hukuman dari Park Seonsangnim sudah selesai ku kerjakan semua.

* * *

Di sekolah kejuruan SHINKI,ada jurusan umum,music dan informatika yang dibedakan berdasarkan keahlian para murid. Aku yang seperti antena pendek ini (kurang infromasi) sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang jurusan lain.

Di SHINKI mempunyai gedung sekolah yang berlantai empat dengan pekarangan sekolah yang luas dan jangan lupakan jika SHINKI memiliki asrama yang berbeda letaknya dibelakang sekolah. Cukup luas dan besar bukan sekolah ini?

"Hei joongie. Memang apa yang membuatmu terlambat hari ini? Sepertinya kau menderita sekali" Tanya Baekhyun. Ya memang Baekhyun yang peka dengan kondisi ku daripada Xiumin ataupun Luhan.

"Waktu bangun,si kembar buang air besar dan Eomma menjatuhkan cincinnya di wastafel. Karena itu semuanya menjadi panik" aku menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun lalu menelungkupkan kepala ku diatas meja.

"Itu yang membuat lambungmu berlubang ya?

"Belum berlubang kok"

Ya,aku mempunyai penyakit radang lambung yang dimulai saat aku SMA. Itu saat aku menyadari diriku ini penuh kemalangan. Waktu kudengar diagnosa dokter,aku hanya bisa tertawa.

Waktu naik wahana cangkir putar,aku ditimpa namja bertubuh besar. Waktu darmawisata sekolah,Cuma barang-barangku yang terbawa ke tempat lain dan aku tidak bisa mengganti bajuku. Bahkan waktu ujian masuk sekolah ini,aku sakit karena bekal buatan Eomma,seperti di nereka. Aku mengingat betapa mengenaskannya hidupku dimulai waktu SMA. Haaahh kau sangat menyedihkan Kim.

Tetapi sekarang yang terpenting meredakan stresku.

"Kalau permohonanmu masuk asrama disetujui pasti menyenangkan" Ucap Luhan.

"Akhir pekan nanti keluargamu akan pindah kan?" Tanya Xiumin.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan dan Xiumin dan aku mengingat perkataan dokter tempo lalu.

"_**Pernikahan kedua ibumu,ujian dan kelahiran adik kembarmu membuatmu haru melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga dan mengasuh anak sebagai pengganti ibumu yang membesarkan seorang puteranya sendiri. Untuk meringankan stresmu,mungkin kau harus memisahkan diri dari keluargamu untuk sementara waktu"**_

Karena dokter berkata begitu,orangtua ku lalu berpikir untuk pindah dan memasukkanku ke sekolah asrama. Mereka berbuat begitu karena khawatir pada kondisi tubuhku. Aku paham,tapi ….

"_Mau dibuang kemana tenaga yang biasanya kupakai untuk mengganti popok dan member susu si kembar itu?" ucapku dalam hati karena mengingat perkataan dokter waktu itu._

"Dokter bilang kau harus istirahat dan tidak melakukan apa-apa kan?" Kata Baekhyun.

"Iya sih"Ucapku singkat.

"Ah gosipnya anak-anak 'Venus' yang sekarang tampan-tampan loh" Kata Xiumin.

"Mungkin anak 'XOXO' akan menyelinap kesana" Timpal Luhan.

Hah aku pun berpikir ulang apakah aku akan menjadi anak asrama atau tidak. Padahal selama ini aku selalu membahas soal asrama yang kupikir tidak ada hubungannya denganku tapi akhirnya aku akan jadi anak asrama juga.

Yang sudah ku jelaskan tadi bahwa di SHINKI memang dilengkapi asrama-asrama untuk murid-murid yang mengalami kesulitan pergi ke sekolah,yaitu Asrama 'Venus' yang diisi oleh penghuni namja-namja tampan dan berkharisma tinggi lalu yang biasa disebut seme dari semua jurusan lalu ada Asrama 'XOXO' yang diisi oleh penghuni namja-namja imut yang biasa disebut uke dari semua jurusan dan asrama terakhir yang 'Mirotic' yaitu asrama khusus bagi murid-murid pilihan,penghuninya tentu saja ada uke dan seme . Gosipnya pula asrama itu bahkan memilik "butler" dan "chef" dari Perancis.

Apa aku melupakan sebuah fakta? Apa kalian bingung mengapa sekolah ini berisi makhluk berjenis N-A-M-J-A? Yap! Sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus namja! Tidak akan ada yeoja didalam sekolah dan asrama ini kecuali para karyawan yang bekerja.

Aku pun melamunkan bagaimana kehidupan di asrama nanti. Tapi kalau memikirkannya,aku jadi bingung. Kehidupan yang indah …. Mungkin.

"Ah bentar lagi pelajaran bahasa dimulai. Ayo Jae!" Ajak Xiumin.

"Kalau telat,nanti kau kena hukum lagi Joongie" Kata Luhan.

"Ah ne ayo kita ke kelas bersama" ucapku sambil berjalan beriringan dengan mereka menuju kelas bahasa.

**GYUT**

_Uwaaaaa! Gawat. Ucapku dalam hati._

Aku pun berjalan pelan karena telah merasakan sesuatu yang ada didalam perutku. Ugh ini sakit sekali. Eomma~ tolong joongie hiks.

"Joongie waeyo?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Mianhae. Kau duluan saja" Ucapku sambil memegang bagian tubuhku yang sakit sambil menahan rasanya yang sungguh perih.

"Baiklah, Jangan lama ne?" Kata Baekhyun yang akhirnya meninggalkan ku di koridor.

Padahal lapar itu musuh besar bagi penyakit bisul lambung. Ah paling tidak aku harus minum susu. Aku berjalan pelan sambil menahan sakit dan lapar dan aku berhenti lalu duduk di depan mesin minuman kaleng yang ada di koridor. Aku pun melihat apakah ada minuman yang sekiranya bisa menahan sedikit rasa sakit dilambungku ini. Ah kenapa semuanya kopi? Tapi tunggu dulu ada kopi susu. Jangan joongie. Kalau kopi nanti tambah parah,kata batinku. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya ugh! Atau kutahan saja lalu tetap mengikuti pelajaran?

"Hei kau! Mau beli atau tidak hah?" aku mendongakkan kepala ku dan menatap namja yang bertanya tadi.

"…"

**GREP**

"Kau sakit? Ayo ke ruang kesehatan" Ucap namja tadi yang ternyata adalah Yunho.

Dengan seenaknya dia menggendongku ala bridal ke ruang kesehatan. Untung koridor sekolah sepi karena memang jam pelajaran sudah dimulai lima menit yang lalu. Akhirnya kami pun sampai di ruang kesehatan,dengan lembutnya Ia menurunkan ku disalah satu bangku lalu keluar ruang kesehatan. Entah lah Ia akan apa,aku hanya terdiam sambil tetap menahan sakit yang masih melanda di perutku ini. Masih tidak berkompromi ternyata.

Belum lima menit ternyata Yunho balik dan memberikan ku sekotak susu vanilla dan roti isi,aku pun memakannya dengan lahap. Bagaimana tidak? Aku lapar eoh.

* * *

**15 menit kemudian …**

"Sudah baikan?" Yunho bertanya padaku dengan badannya yang menghadap kearah jendela yang ada di ruang kesehatan.

"Sudah. Terimakasih. Mianhae,kau jadi ikutan bolos karena aku" Ucapku sopan.

"Jangan dipikirkan" Kata Yunho santai lalu dia duduk didepanku.

Namja ini …. Sama sekali tidak kelihatan liar seperti yang digosipkan. Tapi dia memang membuat kaget karena tidur di halaman sekolah yang tertutupi daun-daun musim gugur. Aku juga diperingatkan untuk 'tidak berhubungan dengannya'.

"Ngg.. aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik senior segera kembali ke kelas" ucapku.

"Tinggal dua puluh menit lagi. Masih mau ikut pelajaran?" Yunho bertanya padaku tanpa membalas ucapanku tadi.

"Ah tentu saja. Aku akan ikut menjelaskannya pada senior. Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Hmm … tidak perlu"

"Nama mu?" Tanya Yunho lalu dia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekat padaku.

"Hah? Nama? Jaejoong,Kim Jaejoong. Mianhae sudah merepotㅡ" Ucapku gugup sambil menundukkan kepala ku 45 derajat. Tentu saja aku bersikap sopan padanya karena Ia adalah seniorku.

**GREP**

"ㅡkan senior" Lanjut ucapanku barusan.

Dengan tiba-tiba Yunho menarik rahangku untuk menatapnya. Tatapan tajamnya benar-benar mengintimidasiku. Ugh!

**BRUK!**

Yunho mendorong tubuhku untuk duduk kembali. Aku hanya terdiam dengan perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Wajah seperti inilah. Yang ingin. Kuganggu" Ucap Yunho sambil menyatukan keningku dengan kening miliknya. Dengan jelas aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya.

_Mwo? Apa-apan namja ini? Desisku dalam hati._

"Kejadian tadi pagi dan barusan,berarti sudah dua hutangmu. Lalu,dengan cara apa kau ingin membayarnya hmm?"

"..."

**::**

**::**

**TBC or DELETE?**

**NO SIDERS! Kalau review tidak sampai 10,kemungkinan tidak Kima lanjut ^^ gomawo *bow**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : **Song Of Love **

Author: **Kima as babypanda518**

Genre: **YAOI! BxB! Romance! School life! **

Rating: **Teen to Mature**

Main Cast :

**Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong DBSK**

Slight Cast :

**DBSK member**

**EXO member**

**Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu ^^  
**

**WARNING : OOC,Banyak typo,BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, alur jelek dan membosankan lalu kemungkinan terparah bisa menyebabkan mual-mual /? ._. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T FLAME! DON'T BASH! NO SIDERS!**

* * *

Prev Chapter 1

**BRUK!**

Yunho mendorong tubuhku untuk duduk kembali. Aku hanya terdiam dengan perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Wajah seperti inilah. Yang ingin. Kuganggu" Ucap Yunho sambil menyatukan keningku dengan kening miliknya. Dengan jelas aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya.

_Mwo? Apa-apan namja ini? Desisku dalam hati._

"Kejadian tadi pagi dan barusan,berarti sudah dua hutangmu. Lalu,dengan cara apa kau ingin membayarnya hmm?"

"..."

**::**

**::**

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

**BLAM**

_Benar-benar namja liar!_

**Normal POV**

Yoochun yang sedang berjalan di koridor pun menoleh ke belakang karena mendengar suara langkah kaki yang kasar dan bantingan pintu dari ruang kesehatan yang pelakunya adalah anak yang tadi pagi menginjak kaki Yunho di halaman sekolah. Karena penasaran,Yoochun pun mendatangi ruang kesehatan dan menemukan Yunho yang sedang duduk dilantai dengan gaya santainya,

"Yunho,pasti kau berbuat iseng lagi" Ucap Yoochun yang memijat peilipisnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memberi salam"

"Ck! Apanya yang kasih salam?! Dengar ceritamu saja aku malas!"

"Yoochun-ah sedang apa kau disini?"Tanya Yunho.

"Karna kau menghilang,aku disuruh guru untuk mencarimu"

"Mianhae membuatmu repot Chun" Ucap Yunho sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Yun,aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menjadi siswa teladan. Tapi,setidaknya …." Belum selesai Yoochun mengucapkan kata-katanya,Yunho langsung menyambar /? Ucapan Yoochun.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan tinggal kelas. Aku pasti bisa lulus dengan mulus. Jadi,tidak masalah kan?" Ucap Yunho santai.

**Normal POV End**

* * *

**Kim Jaejoong POV**

"Joongie!"

"…"

"Kenapa tidak ikut pelajaran? Ada apa?"

"Baekhyunnie~ Dia bukan namja liar tapi monster!"

"Itu kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Ada tanda merah dilehermu" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk leherku.

**Flashbie On**

**BRUK!**

Yunho mendorong tubuhku untuk duduk kembali. Aku hanya terdiam dengan perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Wajah seperti inilah. Yang ingin. Kuganggu" Ucap Yunho sambil menyatukan keningku dengan kening miliknya. Dengan jelas aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya.

_Mwo? Apa-apan namja ini? Desisku dalam hati._

"Kejadian tadi pagi dan barusan,berarti sudah dua hutangmu. Lalu,dengan cara apa kau ingin membayarnya hmm?"

"..."

Dia mendekatkan badannya dan berada tepat diatasku. Aku tidak bisa menghindar karena terkurung dari badannya yang lebih besar dari badanku. Dia memegang leherku dengan tangan kirinya lalu menarik tengkukku untuk lebih dekat dengan wajahnya. Aku menutup mataku karena takut akan perlakuannya yang seperti ini. Tangan kirinya beranjak pindah dari tengkuk ku menjadi kearah pinggangku lalu tangan kanannya menarik tengkukku lalu dia menjilat leherku,menyesapnya lalu menggigit leherku.

Akh!

Aku ingin mendorongnya tapi aku tidak bisa karena badannya benar-benar mengunci tubuhku. Dia menjilati lagi bagian leherku yang sudah digigitnya. Aku tidak melihat lagi karena aku langsung keluar dari ruang kesehatan

**Flashbie Off**

Aku meninggalkan Baekhyun di kelas karena aku langsung mengingat kejadian itu. Karena kesal,aku pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah dan menelungkupkan kepala ku diatas lututku lalu memegang leherku yang tadi digigitnya.

_Memang sih aku sudah menginjaknya. Tapi kenapa Ia masih marah? Masa karena itu,dia berbuat hal menjengkelkan seperti ini?! Batinku._

"Kurasa aku memang dikutuk,Haaaaahhh! Lencanaku hilang pula"

Aku mengingat-ingat kejadian yang sudah ku alami karena lencanaku hilang.

"Aku menaruhnya dikantong waktu ganti baju. Aku juga sudah mencari ditempat-tempat yang kulewati tadi. Tapi satu-satunya tempat yang belum kucari …."gumamku sambil mengingat-ingat dimana lencana ku jatuh tadi.

Aku pun masuk kembali ke gedung sekolah untuk mencari lencana. Sekarang pun sudah jam pulang sekolah,pantas saja sepi.

Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi dan mendengar suara piano diruang music. Aku menghampiri ruang music lalu melihat dari sekat pintu yang ada kacanya untuk melihat siapa yang bermain piano disekolah yang jam pelajarannya sudah usai dan sudah tidak ada lagi siswa yang ada disini.

"Mwo? Ternyata monster itu yang bermain piano" Ucapku sambil melihat monster itu.

Ah aku sepertinya pernah mendengar lagu ini sewaktu pelajaran music tapi aku lupa apa judulnya. Aku pun akhirnya duduk didepan ruang musik sambil mendengarkan dentingan piano.

"Lho? Kenapa lagunya diganti jadi The Beatles? Dasar namja tidak sabaran!"Kesal ku karena hanya mendengar sepotong-potong permainan pianonya lalu menggantinya dengan The Beatles.

_My Favorite Things. Ucapku lirih._

**Kim Jaejoong POV End**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Dari kejauhan,Yoochun dan pasangannya melihat namja yang tadi pagi dilihatnya duduk didepan ruang music.

"Namja itu,anak kelas satu dari jurusan umum" Ucap Yoochun.

"Penasaran dengan anak itu?"

"Ya. Bisa kau selidiki dia,Su? Secara detail" Tanya Yoochun kepada pasangannya yang bernama Kim Junsu.

"Baik, Yoochun hyung" Kata Junsu singkat.

**Normal POV End**

* * *

**Kim Jaejoong POV**

Keesokan harinya.

Aku merasa jika permainan namja liar kemarin itu terdengar begitu mahir ditelingaku dank arena aku mendengarkan dentingan piano itu,aku menyerah soal lencanaku yang hilang. Toh tidak akan bertemu lagi,lalu anggap saja sebagai hadiah perpisahan.

Sejak masuk sekolah ini hingga kemarin,aku tidak pernah tahu ada manusia itu. Kecil kemungkinannya pula untuk bisa bertemu dia lagi. Semalang-malangnya aku,tidak mungkin akan bertemu lagi dengannya.

_Habis gelap,terbitlah terang! Ucapku semangat._

"Kim Jaejoong,kau dipanggil Seonsangnim diruang guru" Ucap salah satu teman kelasku.

Aku ke ruang guru dan memikirkan kenapa aku bisa dipanggil. Apa karena aku sering telat? Ah berlebihan sekali jika aku kena hukuman lagi,pikirku.

"Hah? Pindah jurusan?" Kataku kepada Lee Seonsangnim.

Lee Seonsangnim memberikanku berkas mengenai perpindahan jurusanku padahal aku hanya memberikan permohonan masuk asrama,bukan pindah jurusan.

_Pindah jurusan music? Ini? Ucapku dalam hati._

"Jangan khawatir. Pelajaran di jurusan music tidak berbeda dengan jurusan yang umum. Jaejoong-ssi pasti bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat" Jelas Lee Seonsangnim karena Ia melihat aku bingung dengan apa yang aku pikirkan karena dokumen perpindahan jurusan tersebut dan itu tidak cukup untuk membantuku.

"Ini bukan masalah bisa menyesuaikan diri atau tidak! Aku tidak pernah bilang mau pindah jurusan! Ini tidak mungkin! Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak mau pergi kesana lagi" Kesalku dengan Lee Seonsangnim. Aku tidak mau tahu dia guruku atau tidak. Yang pasti aku kesal karena ucapannya yang seenaknya memindahkanku ke jurusan music.

"Aku Cuma mengajukan permohonan masuk asrama. Aku tidak pernah ingat minta pindah jurusan seperti yang tertera di dokumen ini" Kataku lagi dengan kesal dan Lee Seonsangnim hanya diam dengan ucapanku yang menggebu-gebu karena kesal.

"Begitulah Jaejoong-ssi"

"Begitulah? Apa maksudnya yang begitu?!"

"Jadi,silahkan dilihat kurikulumnya Jaejoong-ssi" Ucap Lee Seonsangnim tanpa dosa lalu memberikan dokumen kurikulum jurusan music kepadaku.

Aku pun keluar dari ruang guru sambil membawa dokumen-dokumen sialan yang membuatku pindah ke jurusan music.

"Permisi. Kim Jaejoong dari kelas 1A kan? Bisa ikut denganku?" Ucap namja yang bertemu denganku saat kejadianku bertemu dengan si namja liar.

Dia membawa ku ke ruang Kepala Sekolah dan aku melihat si namja liar ada disana juga. Ah aku sudah berpikir yang macam-macam,ditambah kenapa namja liar itu ada dihadapanku lagi huh?

Aku berdiri didepan meja Kepala Sekolah dan berdiri disebelah si namja liar.

"Kim Jaejoong dari kelas satu jurusan umum ya" Ucap Kepala Sekolah sambil membaca dokumen yang Ia pegang.

"Mulai minggu depan,kau pindah ke jurusan music. Sudah diputuskan begitu. Ah,lalu tentang permohonan masuk asrama,sudah diputuskan kau akan masuk Asrama Mirotic. Disini tertulis mulai besok kau sudah mulai masuk asrama. Semua telah dipersiapkan" Jelas Kepala Sekolah dengan tenang.

"Hah? Anu.. Mirotic bukankah asrama khusus?" Tanyaku kepada Kepala Sekolah.

"Benar sekali" Ucap Kepala Sekolah dengan singkat dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

_Gawat! Ucapku dalam hati._

"Ngg.. Aku mau masuk asrama XOXO saja!"

"Ah,disana sudah penuh" Balas Kepala Sekolah yang lagi-lagi dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu,aku masuk di Asrama Venus saja! Dimana saja boleh,asalkan jangan di Asrama 'Dewa'" Ucapku dengan sedikit kesal.

"Hahahaha kau lucu sekali Kim-ssi" Kata Kepala Sekolah sambil tertawa karena ucapanku.

"Lalu,untuk apa aku dipanggil kesini?" Kata si namja liar.

"Ah. Kau pasti Jung Yunho kelas dua dari jurusan music. Kau juga di Asrama Mirotic,bukan?" Tanya Kepala Sekolah kepada si namja liar yang bernama Jung Yunho itu.

"Tentu saja" Jawab si namja liar.

_Yang benar saja? Ck! Matilah kau Kim Jaejoong. Ucapku dalam hati._

"Sepertinya kau juga sudah tahu di Mirotic diterapkan 'sistem pasangan'.

_Berpasangan?_

"Murid senior harus berpasangan dengan murid junior" Kata Kepala Sekolah.

"Tapi aku …" Ucap si namja liar.

"Ya. Kau masih sendirian bukan?"

"Memang mesti begitu kan?" Ucap si namja liar.

_Ma-masa sih?_

"Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Kalian akan berpasangan" Ucap Kepala Sekolah.

_Kenapa? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Ucapku dalam hati._

Aku akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah yang sepertinya sudah memberikan keputusan finalnya yang membuat aku akan pindah ke jurusan music lalu masuk ke Asrama Mirotic dan terakhir mesti berpasangan dengan si namja liar yang bernama Jung Yunho itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa senior berbuat seperti ini?" Tanyaku pada Jung Yunho.

Namja liar itu hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatapku dengan sinis.

"Tolong jangan libatkan aku!"Ucapku lagi.

_Padahal aku sudah memutuskan untuk membuang kesan 'kemalangan' dari diriku!_

"Kau percuma saja berkata seperti itu padaku" Ucapnya singkat dengan senyum yang lebih tepatnya sedikit menyeringai kepadaku.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong. Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh?" Tawari si namja Jung.

"Andwae!" aku pun meninggalkannya lalu bergegas pergi ke kelasku.

_Tidak salah lagi! Karena menginjak dia,nasib buruk terus mendatangiku!_

**Kim Jaejoong POV End**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sekolah kejuruan SHINKI memiliki moto "Menciptakan Kemandirian dan Kebebasan". Untuk mendukung kegiatan siswa-siswanya,sekolah ini dilengkapi dengan berbagai macam fasilitas. Di SHINKI ada asrama untuk siswa-siswa pilihan,yang membuat iri para siswa yang lain. Yaitu Asrama Mirotic.

* * *

**TEBESEEEEEEEHHHHH apa TAMAT DISINI?**

**Kima notes :** akhirnya chapter 2 apdet. Mianhae kalau lama. Ff ini mudah-mudahan akan selalu apdet setiap hari senin mohon bisa menunggu,maaf banyak typo karena kima ga ngedit karena males edit sebenernya hehe maaf kalau chapter ini kurang panjang tapi ini aja kima udah klenger ngetik hehehe maaf pemula sih jadi cepet capek dan otak bingung mau ngetik apalagi XD ah iya terimakasih untuk semuanya kepada yang udah baca,silent readers,followers,favoriters,reviewers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ff remake ini ^^ kima ga nyangka kalau responnya sebagus ini untuk chapter 1 kemarin. Yoooossshhh! Kima semangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini buat para YJs ^o^ ah iya adakah yang gak suka dengan castnya? Mianhae klo ga suka,kima ga peduli /? Soalnya ini ff yang ngetik kima,klo ga suka sama castnya yaudah gausah baca weeeekkk /mehrong/

Ah iya jangan panggil kima dengan sebutan author ya. Kima masih amatir,pemula didunia tulis-menulis beginian. Kima juga masih muda yang lahir ditahun 1995,jadi boleh panggil eonnie atau saeng atau panggil kima juga boleh. No call me ahjumma,haelmoni,eomma,eommonim atau apapun yang berbau tua /? Kkkk~ XD

**Thanks for reviewers muah muah :* :* jangan lupa review lagi neeee '-')b ditunggu looohhh hehehe ^o^**

**The Biggest Fan of YunJae/merryistanti/ gwansim84/ Taeripark/ Hikari Vongola/ Lee Kibum/ /zhe/ leeChunnie/ yoon HyunWoon/ Cho Sungkyu/ ShinJiWoo920202/ jeje100607/ OhSooYeol/ / Dea Yunjae/ Rly. / vichang/ iqichan/ hanminjie/ Guest/ yue/ ms.R/ pujochi exo/ chidorasen/**

**Twitter kima : babypanda518**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : **Song Of Love (based on comic by Maki Fujita)**

Author: **Kima as babypanda518**

Genre: **YAOI! BxB! Romance! School life! **

Rating: **Teen to Mature**

Main Cast :

**Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong DBSK**

Slight Cast :

**DBSK member**

**EXO member**

**Dan akan bertambah seiring waktu berjalan ^^**

**WARNING : OOC,Wordnya dikit,Banyak typo,BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, Gak ngefeel T^T,alur jelek dan membosankan lalu kemungkinan terparah bisa menyebabkan mual-mual /? ._. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T FLAME! DON'T BASH! NO SIDERS! Ini cerita disadur dari judul komik yang sama ^^**

**ENJOY! AND HAPPY READING!**

**::**

**::**

**YunJae is Real!**

* * *

Prev Chapter 2

Sekolah kejuruan SHINKI memiliki moto "Menciptakan Kemandirian dan Kebebasan". Untuk mendukung kegiatan siswa-siswanya,sekolah ini dilengkapi dengan berbagai macam fasilitas. Di SHINKI ada asrama untuk siswa-siswa pilihan,yang membuat iri para siswa yang lain. Yaitu Asrama Mirotic.

**::**

**::**

**Kim Jaejoong POV**

"Lantai satu adalah Sun Floor. Disana ada ruang kesehatan dan kantin. Di basement,ada ruang latihan jurusan music dan ruang praktek jurusan informatika. Kamar-kamar para murid ada di lantai 2 dan 3"

Haaahhh Yoochun atau Park Yoochun yang notabene adalah sunbae ku sedang menjelaskan dengan panjang dan lebar mengenai ada apa saja di Asrama Mirotic ini. Yah dan aku hanya bisa mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Aku memikirkan bagaimana jika teman-temanku mengetahui jika aku benar-benar pindah dan tinggal di Asrama. Ditambah pula bukan masuk asrama XOXO tapi asrama khusus yang memiliki julukan Asrama 'dewa' yang aku tidak ketahui kenapa aku bisa masuk ke lingkaran kesialan ini. Menyedihkan sekali takdirmu,Kim Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ssi,pipimu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yoochun sunbae.

"Eh? Ah iya! Tidak apa-apa,sunbae" ucapku sambil mengelus pipi kananku dengan gugup.

**Dulu,kaum bangsawan bilang mereka tidak tahan dipandang rendah oleh kaum jelata. Asrama ini juga dibangun untuk orang-orang seperti mereka. Karena didirikan diatas bukit,letak asrama ini lebih tinggi dibanding asrama dan gedung lainnya. Orang-orang yang iri pada penghuni Mirotic menyebut tempat ini 'surga'.**

Aku pun menaiki tangga yang super duper panjang yang entahlah aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah tangga ini ada ujungnya atau tidak. Aku sungguh menyesal dan entah bagian mana yang mereka sebut 'surga' itu jika harus menaiki dan turun dari tangga yang mungkin sama dengan kalian jika ingin pergi ke Kuil di Jepang.

* * *

Setelah menaiki tangga yang super duper itu akhirnya aku sampai juga karena Yoochun sunbae berhenti dipintu yang bertuliskan '**Room 211'. **Aku pun ikut berhenti dan memandang pintu didepanku ini.

"Ini ruanganmu,Jaejoong-ssi" Ucap Yoochun sambil membuka pintu.

**KLEK**

Aku terkagum-kagum dengan desain interior didalam ruangan ini setelah Yoochun sunbae membukanya. Bagaimana tidak aku terkagum-kagum jika ruangan ini sama saja dengan apartement. Memiliki ruang tamu yang luas,dapur tersendiri dengan peralatan yang lengkap,mempunyai dua pintu kamar,tv flat di ruang tv. Ternyata ini yang mereka sebut asrama 'dewa',memang 'dewa' sekali disini.

"Dibanding yang lain,asrama ini mengutamakan privasi para penghuninya. Barang-barang yang kau butuhkan sudah tersedia dikamarmu …

"… mungkin ada orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah saling bertatapan muka meski sudah tinggal bersama disini selama tiga tahun hingga mereka lulus" Jelas Yoochun sunbae.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena itulah,ada 'sistem pasangan'. Jaejoong berpasangan dengan Yunho,aniya?"

"Tch! Jangan bicarakan dia Yoochun sunbae" Geramku. Aku sedikit merasa sensitive jika mendengar nama itu.

"Karena disini mengutamakan privasi,kalian dituntut untuk saling menjaga. Sesama pasangan harus saling bertanggung jawab terhadap pasangannya"

Aku mencerna apa yang dijelaskan oleh Yoochun sunbae mengenai 'sesama pasangan harus saling bertanggung jawab terhadap pasangannya' lalu mengingat wajah si monster beruang itu. Aku pun tersadar …

"AKU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB UNTUK SI MONSTER BERUANG LIAR ITU?" Pekik ku karena telah sadar mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoochun sunbae yang ditanggapi cengiran tampannya yang mungkin bisa membuat para uke disekolah ini mencair akibat senyumannya itu.

Aku mengingat apa yang teman-temanku katakana mengenai monster beruang liar itu yang tukang bolos,suka gonta-ganti pacar dan hal-hal buruk lain yang mungkin saja bisa membuat lambungku sakit seketika.

"Sunbae jangan bercanda! Itu tidak bisa! Kenapa aku harus bertanggung jawab untuk monster beruang liar itu?! " Geramku sambil berdiri dari sofa yang tadi aku duduki untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Yoochun sunbae.

Yoochun sunbae pun duduk didepanku. Duduk dengan gaya yang sedikit angkuh dan mengintimidasiku yang sangat dirugikan "Mianhae. Tapi aku khawatir dengannya. Biarpun asrama ini bebas,tetap ada aturan-aturan. Seperti yang kau lihat,Yunho selalu bertindak semaunya. Aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil. Dia sama sekali tidak takut dengan hukuman. Sampai sekarang,aku bisa menutupi pelanggarannya karena aku ketua asrama ini. Tapi itu hanya bisa kulakukan sampai aku lulus."

"Hah?"

"Dan sekarang aku sudah menemukan orang yang bisa mengawasinya"

"Maksudmu itu aku?" Tanyaku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak bilang kamu harus mengurusnya begitu saja. Tergantung dari hasil kerjamu,mungkin bisa kembali ke jurusan umum.

_Ah sudah ku duga! Batinku pasrah._

"Jadi ini semua ulah Yoochun sunbae,aniya? Membuatku pindah dan masuk asrama ini?" Tanyaku penuh selidik.

Yoochun sunbae masih dengan gaya angkuh tapi tidak mengintimidasiku lagi dan lebih terlihat santai dengan menumpukan dagunya dengan ibu jari kirinya "Bukan. Bukan. Aku tidak punya wewenang sampai sejauh itu. Aku hanya berpikir kau dan Yunho sepertinya cocok untuk dipasangkan…

"… kalau soal pindah jurusan,itu keputusan Kepala Sekolah" Jelas Yoochun sunbae dengan tenang tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun terhadapku.

"Apa? Kepala sekolah? Kenapa?" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Kenapa ya? Hmm" Kata Yoochun sunbae dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Aku tidak percaya jika Kepala Sekolah sampai melakukan ini terhadapku. Membuatku melakukan hal yang mustahil. Membuatku pindah jurusan. Membuatku masuk asrama dewa ini. Padahal aku pikir,Yoochun sunbae yang melakukannya sendirian. Tapi ternyata,Kepala Sekolah ikut terlibat.

"Oh iya,aku belum memberikan kunci. Ini ada dua kunci,yang satu kunci pintu masuk dan yang satu lagi kunci kamarmu" Ucap Yoochun sunbae sambil menyerahkan gantungan dengan dua kunci yang sudah Ia jelaskan tadi.

Aku pun menerimanya dan berjalan ke salah satu pintu dan membukanya dengan salah satu kunci tadi. Kamarnya cukup mewah dan boros ruangan apalagi aku akan tidur sendirian.

Karena sudah mengecek kamarku sendiri,aku keluar dan berhenti di pintu disebelah kamarku tadi dan memegang kenop pintunya "Ini ruangan apa?" Tanyaku pada Yoochun sunbae.

"Ah. Itu kamar Yunho"

**1 Loading.**

**2 Still loading.**

**3 Still loading for processing.**

**4 Processing**

**5 Start!**

"APA?" Aku berteriak dan seketika aku merasa badanku merasa dingin dan sedikit pucat.

"Apa aku belum bilang padamu? Setiap pasangan selalu tinggal seruangan"

"A-apa? Katamu?

"Awalnya **SISTEM PASANGAN **ini gagasan Kepala Sekolah yang sekarang. 'Dengan memasangkan murid senior dengan murid junior,peraturan asrama akan berjalan lancar. Dengan adanya orang yang peduli,hati para murid harus tinggal terpisah dari orang tuanya akan dikuatkan'. Begitulah kata Kepala Sekolah. Kedengarannya hebat,aniya?" Jelas Yoochun sunbae dengan ditutup oleh senyuman mautnya yang membuatku muak.

Aku menghela napas dengan kasur dan terduduk di sofa terdekatku. Aku merasa jika aku benar-benar dipermainkan oleh takdir. Sangat amat dipermainkan sekali. Dan dipermainkan oleh takdirmu sendiri itu menyakitkan daripada dipermainkan oleh kekasihmu.

**TOK TOK**

"Mianhae. Yoochun-ah"

"Ah Junsu. Kebetulan sekali. Sini,biar aku perkenalkan,Jaejoong.

"Jae. Perkenalkan ini pasanganku. Kim Junsu,kelas dua dari jurusan informatika. Dan kebetulan juga Ia menyandang posisi bottom ku." Ucap Yoochun sunbae sambil memperkenalkan dan melirik kearah Junsu lalu dengan polosnya Junsu terlihat malu-malu karena statusnya sebagai bottom Yoochun sunbae sampai-sampai mukanya memerah menahan malu. Aku melihat ke arah Junsu yang memilik wajah imut,memiliki suara sedikit melengking dan aku tadi melihat jika Ia memiliki butt yang seksi /?. Pantas saja Yoochun sunbae menyukai Junsu.

"Ja-jadi di asrama ini selain pasangan juga ada yang menyandang siapa yang menjadi top atau bottom kah?"

"Ya-yang mana saja boleh"

"Tapi jika bottom dan top seruangan itu tidak baik,aniya? Biasanya kan top dan bottom bisa tinggal bersama jika sudah memasuki tingkat tertentu. Memangnya hal seperti itu tidak dipertimbangkan?" Tanyaku panjang lebar dengan penjelasan.

"Ah. Disini hubungan cinta antara penghuni tidak dilarang"

"Lagipula kita sudah Senior High School. Jadi seharusnya kau sudah bisa jaga diri"

"…"

"Tapi kau dan Yunho sudah bisa berteman. Itu sangat hebat lho. Iya kan Su-ie?"

_Apa yang dia bicarakan sih? Ucapku._

"Mianhae Chunnie-ah. Aku kehilangan jejak Yunho saat dia keluar dari gedung sekolah. Sepertinya dia tidak akan kembali ke asrama" Jelas Junsu.

"Sudah kuduga dia kabur lagi. Pasti dia bolos lagi. Terimakasih Su-ie" Kata Yoochun sunbae sambil mengelus pipi Junsu yang membuatku muak saja apalagi Junsu langsung tersipu malu akibat perlakuan Yoochun.

"Nah Jaejoong. Selamat berjuang ya"

Aku yang masih diantara sadar dan tak sadar akibat banyaknya goncangan yang tidak membuat ku percaya di hari ini. Dan Yoochun sunbae berkata berjuang untukku. Apalagi ini? Apa aku akan bertarung dengan seribu gajah? Tidak lucu. Gajah adalah temanku. Jadi aku tidak mungkin bertarung dengan gajah-gajah imut nan lucu itu,hihihi.

"Jam mala disini pukul 9. Jika telat,akan mendapatkan penalti. Yang mengumpulkan point penalti sampai jumlah tertentu akan kena hukuman. Pokoknya kau harus baca ini sampai selesai nanti" Jelas Yoochun sunbae mengenai sedikit peraturan asrama ini yang tertera didalam buku.

"Hukuman? Siapa yang akan kena hukuman?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja kalian berdua. Hukumannya tidak boleh keluar dihari libur atau melakukan kegiatan social,bahkan bisa juga tidak boleh pulang ke rumah saat liburan panjang"

Aku memikirkan perkataan Yoochun sunbae dengan teliti. Dia bilang bisa saja aku tidak boleh pulang saat liburan panjang nanti. Aku tidak mau. Aku harus pulang saat liburan. Biarpun tugas mengasuh bocah kembar yang manis-manis itu sudah kulepas,tapi aku tetap mengkhawatirkan dengan kondisi rumah,padahal inginku sih bisa pulang tiap hari.

"Semua tergantung padamu,Jae" Kata Yoochun sunbae mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku pun keluar dari ruangan untuk mencari monster beruang liar itu dan meninggalkan Yoochun sunbae dengan Junsu diruanganku. Masa bodo dengan mereka berdua. Tujuan ku sekarang harus menemukan monster beruang liar agar aku tidak mendapatkan penalti.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Di ruang 301 (YooSu)**

Yoochun dan Junsu sudah berada diruangan mereka sendiri. Sudah berganti dengan pakaian santai. Yoochun yang tiduran disalah satu sofa dan Junsu yang sedang berada di dapur membuatkan teh untuk Yoochun.

"Chunnie-ah. Aku kasihan pada Jaejoong" Ucap Junsu yang sedang berjalan menuju Yoochun di ruang tengah.

"Iya. Kasihan sekali.

"Tapi,sepertinya kau senang sekali,Chunnie-ah"

"Itu karena aku sudah tidak perlu mengawasi Yunho lagi. Dan entah kenapa sepertinya Yunho juga membutuhkan anak itu. Begitulah dugaanku" Jelas Yoochun.

"Tapi jika dugaanmu meleset. Sayang sekali ya" Kata Junsu sambil menaruh cangkir berisi teh dimeja depan sofa Yoochun dan duduk disofa tempat Yoochun tiduran tadi yang masih ada sisa untuk bisa Ia duduki.

"Kita biarkan saja mereka. Su,bagaimana kalau kita bermain hmm? Little Park sedang membutuhkan kehangatan,otte?" Ucap Yoochun sambil duduk disofa tadi dan mendekati Junsu.

"Mwo? Bukannya tadi malam sudah?"

"Tapi aku ingin lagi chagiya"

"Mppphhhh"

Yah jika kalian tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang. Jadi kita biarkan saja mereka melakukan itu tanpa gangguan kita hahaha

* * *

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku sudah mencarinya diseluruh penjuru sekolah dan asrama. Biarpun aku sudah bilang akan mencarinya,tapi aku tidak tahu kemana namja itu pergi. Aku cukup putus asa jika nanti aku akan mendapatkan penalti karena ulah monster itu. Aku berjalan pelan disekitar belakang asrama.

_Ah aku belum makan siang. Padahal aku tinggal di asrama untuk menghilangkan stressku. Tapi kenapa malah menjadi seperti ini? Tanyaku dalam hati._

Jika perutku kosong,bisa tambah stress. Dan itu adalah musuh bagi penyakit radang lambungku. Kalau sampai lambungku berlubang,aku harus meminta Jung Yunho dan Kepala Asrama Yoochun sunbae untuk bertanggung jawab.

Aku bermonolog ria sambil mengusap perutku yang sepertinya akan berulah lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu "Mestinya saat ini aku sedang bersantai-santai di Asrama XOXO. Malangnya diriku." Aku berjalan menapaki tangga-tangga yang hanya bisa dilewati oleh satu orang saja dan tiba-tiba aku melihat bayangan yang mirip dengan monster beruang liar itu. Ya benar! Tidak salah lagi.

"JUNG YUNHOOOO!" Aku pun berteriak memanggil si monster beruang liar itu dan berlari menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri si namja Jung itu.

**HAH**

**HAH**

"Disuruh Yoochun,ya? Dia memang merepotkan." Kata si monster beruang dengan santainya sambil menenteng kantung plastik.

"Syukurlah ketemu. Tolong kembalilah ke asrama" Ucapku sedikit membungkuk sambil mengatur napasku yang tadi berlari untuk menghampiri si monster beruang ini,takut Ia akan kabur jika aku tidak berlari tadi.

"Malas,aku benci tempat sempit." Kata Yunho dengan enteng.

_Mwo? Kamar seluas itu dibilang sempit? Batinku._

"Jung Yunho-ssi! Kalau melanggar jam malam,aku juga akan kena penalti…" Aku mengepalkan tanganku lalu menunjuk kearahnya.

"… Makanya aku akan membawamu kembali ke as..ra..ma. UKH!" Geramku dan aku merasakan jika perutku berulah dan aku terduduk di aspal karena merasakan rasa yang amat sakit dilambungku.

…

Nyam

Nyam

_Ukh tadi juga begini. Ucapku karena mengingat kejadian tadi pagi di ruang kesehatan.  
_

Karena perutku kambuh akhirnya aku dan si monster ini duduk disalah satu bangku panjang yang berada dihalaman gedung asrama sambil memakan nasi bento yang Ia berikan untukku.

"Kau kena radang lambung ya?" Tanya monster itu kepadaku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"K-kok tahu?!" Aku pun bertanya balik dengan tatapan horror ku karena pertanyaannya.

"Diberitahu Yoochun" Ucapnya singkat sambil melihat kearahku.

_Yoochun sunbae sudah memberitahu dia sampai mana ya? Haaahh._

"Radang lambung,pindah jurusan,masuk asrama khusus,berpasangan denganku. Kasihan sekali kau"

_Kau pikir ini ulah siapa hah?_

"Bagiku,berpasangan itu menyusahkan dan membuat repot"

"Kau disuruh Yoochun untuk mengawasiku,bukan?" Lanjutnya.

"Dengan iming-iming bisa kembali ke jurusan umum dan tinggal di Asrama XOXO"

_Tepat sekali! Hebat juga monster beruang liar ini._

"Padahal itu demi kesenangannya sendiri kan?" Tanya yunho.

"Tapi,kita sudah dipasangkan. Kalau Yunho-ssi melanggar peraturan,aku akan kena hukuman juga,aniya?" Ucapku.

"Memang. Makanya aku jadi kasihan karena Yoochun berbuat buruk begitu padamu" kata Yunho.

"Diberi penalti atau diberi hukuman pun,bagiku tidak masalah" Pernyataan Yunho membuatku merasa tertohok. Ya bagimu tak masalah,tapi bagiku? Ugh! Menyebalkan sekali Jung ini!

Aku meminum air mineral yang diawalnya sudah Ia berikan padaku dan tetap mendengarkan apa yang Ia katakan sambil meliriknya sekilas.

"Karena itu,aku berpikir bagaimana caranya agar kita lepas dari situasi ini" Yunho mengatakan itu sambil memegang tanganku yang tadi memegang botol air mineral.

**GREP**

Yunho mendorong tubuhku agar badanku tertidur dibangku panjang dan Ia sedikit menindih badanku,mendekatkan wajahnya tepat diatas wajahku.

"Bagaimana? Mau mencoba membuat keributan?" ucapnya sambil memegangi kedua tanganku yang dikunci oleh oleh tangan kekarnya keatas kepalaku.

"Apa kau sudah tahu? 'Hubungan cinta antara penghuni asrama tidak dilarang.' 'Tetapi siswa yang membuat keributan akan segera dikeluarkan dari sekolah'" Jelas Yunho yang melihatku dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasiku.

_Dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Bagimu mungkin tidak masalah,tapi bagiku itu masalah besar! Batinku berteriak menanggapi ucapan si monster beruang._

"KENAPA? KENAPA KAU SELALU SEENAKNYA SENDIRI HAH?!" Pekikku karena kesal atas perlakuannya yang seenaknya.

"Kau sendiri yang membuatku berbuat seperti ini. Aku selalu melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan. Kenapa aku harus mengubah sikapku untukmu?" Tanya Yunho yang sebenarnya lebih melecehkanku /?

"Kau pikir**ㅡ**

"**ㅡ **Seberapa tinggi harga dirimu?"

"…"

::

::

**TeBeCe**

* * *

**Kima notes** : huahahahaha akhirnya chapter 3 datang! Ini ngetiknya udah puaaaaanjang buangat. Klo kurang puas yowes bikin ff sendiri sana fufufu~~ gimana chapter 3? Memuaskan atau tidak? Klo tidak,mengapa? Mianhae ne kima post sekarang karena tanggal 30 desember besok kima mau liburan tahun baru. Jadi daripada nunggu seminggu lagi,jadi kima post sekarang. Harapan kima sih semoga memuaskan hehehe ^^kima nerima kritik kan kok tapi yang membangun dengan kata yang sopan bukan hinaan ne? jangan buang energimu untuk mengutuk ff ini sayaaaang :3

Lalu disini cast eric mun dan pasangannya kima ganti dengan YooSu ne ^^

* * *

**Balasan review:**

**kim anna shinotsuke : **kesian dong klo jaemma dimakan monster beruang kkk~

**gwansim84 : **huaaaahh yang pasti jaemma dapet banyak kejutan di asramnya fufufu :3

**The Biggest Fan of YunJae : **tau aja klo penderitaan jaemma masih panjang :3

** : **mari berdoa untuk jaemma agar mendapatkan keberuntungan XD hahaha

**OhSooYeol : **tapi kima rasa jaemma ga bakal selamet di asrama kkk~

**pujochi exo : **maaap eaaaa klo kependekan. Kima Cuma bisa buat segitu aja~~

**yuunicorn **: makasih lho udah suka :3 udah dilanjut yaaa ^^

**alint2709 : **itu belum semuanya kok kelicikan yunppa keluar kkk~

**chidorasen**ㅡ**yoon HyunWoon**ㅡ**PandaMYP**ㅡ**ShinJiWoo920202**ㅡ**zee konstantin**ㅡ**Dennis Park**ㅡ**kharisma shima** **: **udah dilanjut yaaaa hohoho ^^

**YuyaLoveSungmin : **semoga makin penasaran kkk~

**Lee Kibum : **iya kesian jaemma lagi sial mulu kkk~ pertanyaan mu udah kejawab ya di chap 3 ^^

**Putrielisa : **itu baru leher lho ntar ada yang lebih /? Kkk~ YooSu udah muncul ya di chapter 3. Tinggal changmin nih masih malu2 anget belum mau keluar dari kulkasnya hahaha . boleh kok eonnie ^^

**Aichan : **maap eaaaa klo kependekan. Kima Cuma bisa buat segitu aja :3

**ms.R : **duh maap eaaaa klo ff kima dengan cast yunjae ini nyampah di screenplays~~ kima ga maksud buat meng-end-kan ff ini kok. Kan kima bertanya sama kata tesebehnya qaqa u,u maaap juga eaaa klo kima belum bisa professional,its ff so just for fun chagiya /? Kkk~ dan ini udah dilanjut eaaa qaqa kooohh muaaahhh :*

**Elzha luv changminnie : **masih banyak kok kesialan jaemma huahahaha XD udah dilanjut yaaww

**Iqichan : **kkk~ iyadong yunppa sih kayaknya kesenengan dapetin jaemma hahaha XD

**Jaelupme : **udah dilanjut yaaaww :3 wah kima juga gatau yunppa disini kepribadian ganda apa engga,tapi kayaknya engga deh hehehe XD hmm klo jaemma bisa masak apa gak itu kima juga gatau /? Jadi ditunggu saja moment romantic mereka berdua pas masak auuwww

* * *

**Makasih untuk semua reviewers lama dan selamat datang buat reviewers baru,makasih buat para pembaca setia dan selamat datang untuk pembaca baru yang akan setia mungkin nantinya /? Hehehe,makasih yang udah ngefollow-favorite ff kima dan selamat datang bagi pendatang baru,yang kemarin review kok kamu gak review lagi? Jangan lupa review cinta-cintakoooohh :3 makasih bagi para silent readers lama dan selamat datang bagi silent readers baru tapi jangan lupa review yaaa :3 oke makasih untuk semuanya lah ya intinya hahahaha**

**So,Ayo klik tombol reviewnya lalu ketik review kalian neeee~~**

**Kima as babypanda518 ^^**

**Selamat tahun baru 2014!**


End file.
